Lisa wins alright guys?
by CinderellaPPG
Summary: Can Yukinari love Lisa?


"My darling Yukinari is mine! Shut up or i'll slit your throat!" Lisa said throwing Miharu on the ground fitty. "HE'S MINE AND ONLY I LOVE MY SOULMATE SO BACK OFF!" Miharu teared up. "I love Yukinari Senpai more..." "NO MEANT NO! HE IS MY SOULMATE AND ONLY I LOVE HIM!" Lisa then hmph'd and strutted over to Yukinari and lifted her skirt. "LISA! QUIT FLASHING ME AND HELP PICK UP MIHARU!" Yukinari screeched. "Saw my panties and he has to now before I tell Kazuharu and he beats him up how about that!" "NO!" Kiere screeched in jealousy. "HATE YOU LISA FUKUYOMA! FUCK YOU! HOW ABOUT HE SAW MY TITTIES TO MANY TIMES!" Lisa then grabbed Yukinaris shoulder and made him fall on top of her with his hand landing on her crotch of her panties. "MINE!" Lisa screeched believing she had won. "Tomo is a better bride than you Lisa! Here!" Tomoka then stood over Yukinari and flipped him over and pulled up her skirt. "Nice panties aren't they, Yukinari?" "U-um.." Yukinari stuttered. "FUCK YOU BOTH!" Koyomi screeched and took off the top of her dress. "He's mine for sure now, right mother?! Answer when I need you damnit!" "Koyomi!" Yukinari shouted and attempted to get up. "No..." Kiere muttered feeling defeated by all of them. "Damn Tomoka, nice ass you got there, mind if I can be the only one to win Yukinari?" "Fuck off!" Tomoka shouted at Lisa. "NOT IF HE HEARS ME MOAN THEN! AGNHHHH~!" Miharu attempted and grabbed Yukinaris hand and made him grope her boob. "Fucking sick of you girls always molesting me!" Yukinari screeched and decided to pick already so they stop fighting and breaking stuff. "I pick Miharu then. Fucking happy?!" "Y-yukinari.." Miharu teared up and pulled him closer to him and sat on his lap and kissed him. "I KNEW IT! IT'S BECAUSE I DON'T MAKE YOU BREAK OUT RIGHT?!" "S-sure Miharu.." Yukinari stuttered, it was his first kiss. "Bitch!" Kiere screeched and ran out of the house a mess. "Dumbass!" Koyomi screeched and slapped the back of Yukinaris head, hard. "THIS IS WHY IT'S NOT YOU KOYOMI, ALL YOU DO IS BE VIOLENT TO YUKINARI! PHYCHO!" Miharu yelled. "SHUT UP PINKIE, THIS MEANS WAR." Koyomi then pushed Miharu off Yukinaris lap and sat on her belly and choked her. "Dumb little molesters like you get choked by queen Koyomi, how about that, pinkie fucky." "Koyomi!" Miharu yelled as bad as she could. "Me too bitch!" Tomoka then grabbed Miharus hair and pulled it hard and sat on her face and then farted on on her. "Cmon pony! Giddy up!" FUCK YOU BITCHES!" Miharu screeched out harder. "TOMOKA AND KOYOMI FUCK YOU GUYS! DID YOU SERIOUSLY JUST FUCKING FART ON MIHARUS FACE?! GOD DAMN YOU!" Yukinari screeched then threw Koyomi off of Miharu and pushed Tomoka off Miharu aswell. "Thanks farty warty. So mature like you promise you are, 'Tomo'." "Fuck you bitch." Tomoka responded. "Hate you Yukinari! YOU ARE SUCH A HENTAI!" Koyomi screeched and ran upstairs to her room. "I won, radio said, get over it dumbass's." Lisa said hoping it would final it. "No Lisa, Tomo is mature and the maturest and wins Yukinari all to herself okay bitchy chan?" "I HATE MY LIFE!" Lisa screeched and got up and ran to the upstairs bathroom.

Lisa then shut the bathroom door behind her and sniffled and put her face in her hands and bawled her eyes out. "MIHARU I HATE YOU FOR WINNING!" She then walked over to the shower and opened the curtain and grabbed a razor and starting badly cutting her right arm. "Nobody like Yukinari and I found him after the radio told me about my soulmate.." She fell to her knees and continued cutting her right arm terribly and let her tears fall on her cut up arm. "I knew he wouldn't love me, I'm coocoo.." She covered her mouth with the hand she was just holding the razor with and sobbed hysterically into her hand and looked at her bloody mutilated arm. "I knew he wouldn't..love me.." Lisa then picked up the razor again and began slicing her right forearm when suddenly the door swang open. "LISA NO!" Yukinari screamed and grabbed a towel hanging up and covered Lisa's right arm which was bleeding heavily. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?!" "I head o-on the radio that we were soulmates and bumped into y-you and saw exactly what the man told me you would have, l-like the handkerchief and it's just.." "Just what?" "I need you more than Miharu or Kiere or Tomoka or Koyomi..Seriously.." "Well..will you cut yourself and kill yourself?!" "YES AND I WILL DO IT NOW IF YOU DON'T KISS ME RIGHT NOW AND CHOOSE ONLY ME! JUST ME!" "L-lisa.." Yukinari looked around for anyone watching and sighed, he had to admit it, Lisa did need him more right now. He then lent over and with his free hand he cupped her face and kissed her softly, starting to break out because of his fear of girls, maybe Lisa could fix him instead of Miharu. "T-thank you for choosing me!" Lisa then kissed him again and dropped the razor and kissed him again. A gasp was heard and someone ran off before they could see who it was. "Take me on a date Yukinari! NOW!" Lisa demanded and then kissed his cheek. "I guess.." Yukinari then first bandaged Lisa up and then they walked downstairs and saw Kiere sitting on the couch. "Yukinari changed his mind. It's you he chose." "WHAT?!" Kiere screeched in happiness. "I'm joking dipshit. It's me and we're going on a date now, bye bitchface-mcgee who just punches him and my brother, speaking of my brother, how about you go like him instead bitchy chan, cmon Yukinari I wanna go now, where are we going? Oh and Kiere by the way um..Make sure you tell everybody were going out, and like, we're going to get married so fuck off, my precious Yukinari is my soulmate, so go out with my brother or Kosame." "L-lisa!" Lisa then dragged Yukinari to the door and kissed him on the cheek and then held his hand and opened the door and left with him to go on their date.

_**Written by Megan**_


End file.
